<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villainous Acts by aww_u2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837691">Villainous Acts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_u2/pseuds/aww_u2'>aww_u2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assignment - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I am a villain, I am a villian in my hero acedemia confirmed, I say too many threats to people to not be a villain, Please Kill Me, The title is way too close to my other fics title for some reason, This is an assignment, Villains, Villains to Heroes, its official, k - Freeform, let me turn this into a villian's perspective, my brain said, my teacher told us to do this for homework, scratch that, uh, ye, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_u2/pseuds/aww_u2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My teacher told us to write this:Do you think bad people can sometimes be heroes? Explain your answer by giving details.8-10 lines.<br/>It became inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villainous Acts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do think that bad people can become heroes because they might’ve not become a bad person on purpose. Some bad people can get therapy and see that their actions were wrong and they can do community service. Community service is a way of saving the planet because they are cleaning up trash from the streets and recycling. People like Johnny and Ponyboy were considered bad people because of the things that they do, but they are also heroes because without thinking they ran into danger to save the children. People may be greedy but they also have other feelings and can be a good person. Some people can generally be seen as bad people without referring to the fact that they might just be doing these ‘villainous’ acts, so that they and/or their loved ones, can survive in this cruel unfair world of ours. People may not seem to think that the reasons why this person is doing this, may be justified. They don’t seem to think that perhaps, they might be the reason as to why they are doing these heinous acts, and when they become known as a hero, they will label them as a villain-turned-hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah uh... this was on impulse. I have no idea why it even came to me as to why I would post this but here I am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>